Going Broke (SpongeBob: The Fanseries)
"Going broke" is a SpongeBob: The Fanseries episode from season one. In this episode, SpongeBob and Patrick try to make money. Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Squidward Tentacles (cameo) * Bikini Bottomites * Sadie Rechid * Suzy Fish (cameo) * Salesman * The Reality Guys (debut) * Flying Dutchman (cameo) * Black Jack (cameo) Synopsis SpongeBob has organized a Jellyfishing day with Patrick. To get to jellyfish fields, they first must walk through a park where they meet a salesman offering to sell a high-powered jellyfishing net for 500 dollars. Patrick notes that SpongeBob has enough money but SpongeBob says that it is for food and utilities. The salesman offers to sell it for 501 dollars and to give 1 dollar back. SpongeBob foolishly accepts the offer and throws his old Jellyfishing net away. They continue to Jellyfish Fields where Patrick asks what "change" is. SpongeBob explains what change is to Patrick then realizes that he has been tricked. He goes to the salesman but unfortunately, a no refunds sign has been put up. SpongeBob and Patrick try to earn money fast. They first try to sell chocolate, but they don't have any money to buy the chocolate with and try to haggle with the shop owner (a piece of lint for the entire stock of chocolate) but obviously get rejected then kicked out of the store. They then try a babysitting service but Patrick is revealed to be afraid of babies. SpongeBob gets mad at Patrick for not telling him this sooner but Patrick runs away. SpongeBob chases after him. Then, Suzy fish returns and finds the baby all alone. After that, they try a lawn care job but the lawnmower gets possessed by the Flying Dutchman and chases them away destroying Sadie's lawn in the process. They try much more short lasting shenanigans in a montage but they all fail. SpongeBob has given up hope but Patrick is still optimistic. This ends up with them arguing and fighting fakely. This attracts The Reality Guys and they give SpongeBob and patrick their own reality show. SpongeBob tells them that he doesn't have time because he needs to make money fast. The leader of the reality guys gets on his knees and begs to get them to co-operate. He says that he loves their "realism" and "childish appeal". Patrick asks what their next episode will be and The Reality Guys say that it is running away from the angry mob that they created with their failed jobs. Meanwhile, at the krusty krab, squidward is slacking watching reality TV wishing for his own show. When he sees the "Spongebob and Patrick" show. A blank expression is shown on his face before he admits that he lost all faith in humanity before cartoonish-ly falling apart. Trivia * This is the only time that Patrick is afraid of babies * The "buying chocolate" part is a homage to Chocolate with Nuts * Black Jack is seen in the park as a cameo * This is the debut of The Reality Guys